Rache
by Chibi-Chan71
Summary: Rache; Revenge. Harry and Draco have suffered more then anyone else at the hands of their enemies, allies, friends AND family… and when given a chance to go back in time and right the wrongs against them by Death herself… Well, who are they to say no? Johnlock
1. Revenge and Hate

'Harry potter' belongs to Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.  
'Sherlock" belongs to J.K. Rowling…  
Wait; switch that.. Thanks.

**Prologue; Revenge and Hate.**

* * *

_Really… It is just unbelievable how much I hate my family... _Harry thought.

Most people, when they say "I hate my family" would be lying. It was said out of anger, or to hurt a family member during an argument, or even just to continue on with a conversation. ( I know Mary, i hate my family, too!) There where some that actually meant it, but they where few and far between... Harry was now 18, and only now, just minutes before he was going to be sentenced to death, was finally able to admit it.

He truly hated his family...

He took a moment and turned away from the Wizengamot court case in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to his 'family' that was seated behind him. His father, the Head Auror James Potter. Soon to be the Minister of magic, if rumors where true. His step mother, Josephine Potter. Blonde, Curls, with hazel eyes and a cruel smirk on her lips. The woman who forcefully took the title of Mrs. Potter after Lily passed away, and refused to let it go.

His twin brother, Joseph Patrick Potter. Red haired and brown-eyed like their mother, who was killed by the dark lord himself Halloween night, many years ago… He was the one that Harry hated the most. If anyone had asked, (and no one did) He would say that he had come to hate Joseph first.. Sitting there pompously, an infuriating self-important air about him. The future "Leader of the light." Now styling himself as the defeater of Voldemort…

And Dumbledore. Seated at the front of the Wizengamot, as the supreme Mugwump. Only he wasn't family… But Harry hated him all the same. Because he was the only one outside of his family that knew the truth.

The truth that Joseph WASN'T the boy-who-lived.. He didn't defeat Voldermort. Harry did.

But of course, that truth didn't matter. Joseph had been raised as the boy-who-lived, and was known and praised throughout all of wizarding England. Joseph was prepped and primed from the age of 2 to be the next leader of the light. Dumbledore needed a Successor, and James Potter needed an Heir. Joseph was it.

Harry couldn't be the boy-who-lived.. He couldn't be the man who defeated Voldermort. That would ruin the years and years of work they had put in…

So Harry was going to be sentenced to death… and Joseph was going to rule the light like a King.

It wasn't enough that Joseph had taken everything else from him… His mother, His father, His toys, His pets and everything else while they were growing up.. He was going to take his life as well. Just so no one would know that Joseph was a fake…

Harry looked back to the front as Dumbledore finished his Speech. On the Safety of the people, and the dangers to the public. Everyone knew that Harry was a parselmouth. Everyone BELIEVED that Harry took off into the forbidden forest to join Voldermort against his brother.. His new friendship with Draco Malfoy didn't help at all… It was then the old goat said the words that Harry had waited for. The words he knew where coming all along…

"Harrison James Potter… We, the wizards and witches of England, hereby sentence you to death."

Harry's jaw locked tightly. _Yes_, Harry thought to himself._ I really, truly do hate my family._


	2. Revenge and Endings

**Chapter one; Revenge and Endings.**

* * *

**Draco**

Draco's heart was pounding heavily. He felt nothing but dread. He had known this moment was coming. He had expected it for weeks; but nothing had prepared him as that icy cold feeling washed over him. He was surrounded by Aurors at every side, even though he had no idea why. They had allready taken and snapped his wand after his sentencing. There wasn't much that he could do without it.

Despite all of that, he willed himself not to fall apart. He held his head high and walked forward. He was helpless, but he would be damned if he would LOOK helpless…

_Malfoys do not show any signs of weakness!_ Echoed in the back of his head. One of the dozens of things Malfoys never did. Like associate Mudbloods and blood traitors.. Or perform less than perfect at school. Or let people insult them. Draco could list them all. All of them, As well as list all the times his father had broken them… The hypocrite. The manipulative, back-handed, hateful hypocrite...

Draco should not even be here… but he was. The Ministry had changed it's tune in one short month. The entire wizarding world had done a complete 180, due to the movement led by the Potters, Weasleys, and Dumbledore. They called it 'The time of the great cleansing.' Even the Potter's youngest boy, Harry, was a victim. Sentenced to death because he was a Parselmouth.

Draco found it very ridiculous. The whole of Hogwarts had known that Harry was a Parselmouth second year. And thanks to his annoying twin, everyone else in wizarding England knew after that. But it was only now that Harry was being punished for it. Sad fact, but undeniably true.

The ministry had gone from imprisoning Muggleborns and giving rights to dark creatures at alarming rates, to hunting and destroying anything even remotely considered _dark_ or _dangerous.. _Books, rare items and tomes had been burned in heaps and piles in the street. And light wizards danced around the flames, celebrating it as a part of the "Cleansing".

Homes of old and ancient families ransacked without probable cause. People were attacked in the streets. Children and babies ripped away from their families. And last Draco heard, Nocturne Alley had nearly been burned to the ground. Only a few shops still remained, all the others, including shops that had been around for hundreds of years, where now destroyed. Once again, the light called it a "Cleansing..." They would never open again.

The reign of the dark was over, The reign of the light had begun.

Draco smirked sarcastically to himself as he likened the footsteps of the Aurors around him, to the footsteps of castle guards...

The king is dead, long live the king...

Oh well. None of that mattered now. Soon enough nothing on this world would be of any concern of his. The entrance to the Department of mysteries was now far behind him, and only one more door was ahead of him... The veil of death.

Draco steeled himself as the guard in front of him tossed the door open. Draco was marched forward again, soon finding himself near the center of the room. It was so quick, Draco had to blink. He expected a dramatic entrance. A slow walk through the door into the room that he would die in.. But it wasn't. It was just a hurried walk by a few guards that seemed to feel like they had better things to do.. Draco felt robbed.

To his surprise, He found that a group of people where already sitting in the stands that were lined against the wall.. The same stands his Aunt Bella, dead cousin Tonks, and Moody had fought on his 5th year.. It was odd being marched in the same room to be killed. It was even odder that he had an audience.

He winced as he looked to the Veil... and saw Harry Potter looking back at him. Draco's eyes went wide and his heart stopped. Harry looked back at him. He also surrounded by Aurors, looking just as lost and confused as Draco felt. From the look in his eyes, Harry's heart had stopped, too. Draco could only bring himself to curl his lip upwards. A shadow of a comforting smile. Harry returned it with one of his own.

_Well.._ Draco though to himself. _At least I'm not dying alone..._ That thought comforted him more than it should have.

He and Harry where then maneuvered in front of the Veil in the same cold fashion they were walked in with. Draco looked to the front rows to see who would show up, when to his shock.. Front row center.. Was his father.

The look of pure hate on Draco's face as he looked at his father was instant. That man disgusted him... And the former Minister and Umbridge where whispering at his father's side, too... Draco wondered for a moment, if Draco was the price that his father had to pay to stay free. It SHOULD be his father up here, after all, he was the true death eater, was the right hand of the dark lord for quite sometime.. Hell, He was a death eater before Draco was even born.

He had better not think on it. He had to many reasons to hate his father already.. He didn't need to add another right before he died. Becides, he had no proof... Even if he was talking to Fudge and Umbridge.

But Draco didn't get much time to think on that, as he quickly turned to the saddened face of his mother. She looked tired and heartbroken, as she kept one hand protectively over her stomach. Draco wondered if she was pregnant already.. Father would INSIST on having another heir to replace him, of course, and mother was still young enough to give him one..

Of course, she wouldn't refuse.. She never did.. _Ever._

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. You have been sentenced to death by the Ministry of Magic. For Crimes against the light, you will be walked through the veil of death on this day, December 15 1998.. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes.." Draco and Harry both said together. Harry and Draco looked at one another. Harry nodded to Draco, to tell him to go first. Draco looked to his mother.

"Mother, Go outside.. You don't need to see this." Was all that Draco said. Lucius looked furious at those words, as if asking his wife to leave his side, even if it meant she had to witness her son's execution, was an insult to him.. Draco felt like the jerk shouldn't have asked her to come in the first place... His father was an idiot in that respect.

Narcissia got to her feet, only slightly shaking. She then nodded solemnly at him, her eyes shining thanks. She turned on her heel and walked swiftly out of the room. Her arms still folded in front of her stomach, looking very much like a tragic queen. Draco added that to the marching guards and king reference he made earlier, and forced himself not to laugh.

Maybe this was what they called "Gallows humor.." because everything had suddenly become so damn _funny..._

Draco looked and nodded to Harry. It was his turn now. Harry nodded and looked to the seated crowd as well. Draco saw who he was looking for right away; His twin brother. Joseph Potter. Harry locked eyes with him, and after a moment of intense glaring between the two, Harry spoke.

"One day, Joseph, Everyone will know just what a fraud you really are... Everyone will know the truth..." Harry words caused gasps and stares from the rest of the crowd in the room.

"And when that day comes, know that I will be in the afterlife with Sirius... Laughing at you." Joseph's face turned red as he obviously bit his tongue from saying anything.. The rest in the room had no such qualms. The rumors started flying and the whispers started to raise loader and loader as the seconds passed.

Draco smirked, and once again forced himself not to laugh... Maybe his dear friend really DID know how to make an exit..

The Aurors around the,, Draco liked to call them 'the Potter men' as they all answered to Head Auror James, shuffled uncomfortably and glared at them. Draco assumed that was because they where now itching to tossing him and Harry in the Veil.. Draco smiled and snickered loudly now. Harry and a few others gave him a worried look. Draco assumed it was because he was snickering, just moments before he was supposed to die.

But he couldn't help it. For some reason he found everything just... So... Funny.

He noticed that Harry tried to wrap his arm around him, probably trying to comfort him, But Draco wouldn't have it.. he didn't want to look weak. So, instead he made it so Harry's arm was wrapped around his own. There they stood, arms locked together, in front of the Veil of death...

Draco wondered for a moment at how it looked.. and snickered to himself again. Harry gave him another worried look.. Which was misplaced and odd, considering that Harry was ALSO going to die today... _Silly gryfinndor.._ Draco thought fondly. _Silly, honorable, stupid gryffindor..._

Draco and Harry then both looked forward as the orator of their execution tried to get the crowd back on track again. They where still mummering over their last words.. Draco grinned again, as an idea came to him.

He looked back to Harry with a devious smirk. Harry followed his eyes to the veil, and the back to Draco.. Harry then smirked as well.. It seemed they had both come to an agreement. They both straightened their backs, and got themselves ready..

"Shall we go then, mate?.." Harry asked him. Only the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Yes, we shall..." Draco said, that smirk still on his face. He would be damned if he was going to wait for that stupid orator to catch up..He would be damned before he let some of Potter's men push him into the veil.. No.. If he was going out, he was going to go out his own way.. With his one TRUE friend at his side...

If they where going to rob him of his life, and a proper death, he was going to rob them of their show.

Him and Harry both bent their knees.. Strung their legs.. Closed their eyes.. Then they leapt together into the Veil. A scream of shock from the crowd from a woman, the yells from the guards, and the "WAIT, NO, WAIT!" From the orator where the only sounds made at their exit..

Then they pasted through the cold, filmy fabric of the veil... And then.. Somehow.. Landed firmly on their feet on the other side. Both opened their eyes quickly in shock. Both looked down to their feet, in wonder, and looked at the pure white flooring they had somehow found themselves on...

Whatever they had expected... This was not it.

A 'HA!' From in front of them caught their interest, as they both looked up in shock. A Woman, Tall lovely and with long black hair was seated in front of them. A Heartless glare on her face as she took in the two boys... Mostly aimed at Harry. She was sitting at a all-black table with a red lace tablecloth over it. A teapot and teacups that seemed to be made of bone where set at the table before her. 5 seats all together, and only one chair, hers, was taken.

It contrasted oddly with the formless, wall-less white room... Draco and Harry stared blankly at the sight.

"I've seen many people go through that veil.." The woman said, as she picked up her cup of tea. Or at least, Draco hoped it was tea.

"But I must admit.. That was the first time anyone went through it like THAT.."

She took a sip of her tea as Draco and Harry turned around.. Sure enough... Right behind them was the Veil.. The same cold, filmy Veil they had jumped through seconds ago...

Harry looked completely panicked as Draco just looked to see where they landed; wondering how far they had jumped.

"Normally, this is where the questions begin.. So let me answer a few up front..." The Woman said in a voice that was almost a purr as she put her tea-cup softly back down on the saucer. Harry and Draco gave her their full attention.

"Yes, that is the veil... No, you are not dreaming.. Yes, you are dead, the millisecond you hit the veil... And as for my name, you can call me Death. Now, _Sit down..." _She ordered. Her intense eyes bored into them as she pointed at the two chairs directly across from her. The two teens swallowed harshly.

"We need to have ourselfves a little conversation..."


End file.
